shugochararoleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Meloney
Danke for the templates and I'm Joker so I think you mean king, queen, jack and ace so ya they are a member of the student counsil also can chu make the claiming for the guardian character and character claims. Somethings wrong with the guardian character and character claiming forum cus sean tried it and it ended up his character claim on both of em. Silver Love 08:11, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Activities and Devlopment. And thanks!! Yo Mel, Somethings wrong with le guardian character claiming forum since I was testing for it if it worked and the forum ended up on the character and guardian character claiming. He's a b-crat like chu and chu need to edit chur page for me to make chu a b-crat. Well I'm Joker and Sean's a Ace and somethings still wrong with the claiming the forum from the guardian character claiming just goes to regular claiming -.- sorry for all the trouble. Also Kaori is the leader of the Musical Dorm. Another is that the color for the main page can chu change it as the department one and I won't be on again for awhile till July 20th. Thanks For All The Help! Oh yeah almost forgot can chu make le word bubble? I'll ask Broken if she can. Activities and support plz. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 09:08, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I hope you feel better. Users and Regulation plz. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 07:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Yo Mel I made a huge problem so sorry. Okay I um... *looks really regret and guilty* I copied the Claiming code on to the Guardian Character one -.-" so you'll have to code the Guardian one again. Really Sorry! P.S Is Takiko or Takumi a King, Queen or Jack cause those are the one's avalible now since I'm Joker and Sean's Ace. Sorry! I'm stupid sometimes -.- Me: U stupid brain Brain: Hey don't blame me sister. Heyo Mel, I was thinking the evil rival could be Sakura Academy! Well Sakura Academy are supposed to my X Eggs while Seiyo Academy is supposed to make heart eggs. Good Idea? Message me A.S.A.P so what I was thinking is that I'll make that school and you and sean can continue with Seiyo Academy. But if you guys finish early you can help me. Btw I made the wordbubble. Heyo Mel! My friend Ami (Is the user Amiiiiiiiiiii) Well she gave me the idea of the Sakura Academy thing so I'm putting her as a b-crat and me and her will to the Sakura Academy thing. Also I put Kaori up for adoption and Ami got her so ya. Also does Takumi have the Dumpty Key? Also is he one of the guardians? Reply ASAP Thanks, Mel it's confusing, well u see there is the lock and the key. The Humpty Lock is with Kaori while the dumpty key I have no idea who has it for now. And yea sure combine the claiming page is a good idea so later we just have to do the Sakura Academy one. Lemme to the princaple this is the pic so yea and we'll make the neiborhood latah and takumi being a guardian I meant to you want him to be a guardian or another one of ur charries be it. Perfectly fine with all of that I just gotta make Kaori's house. So yeah use the guardian character one for the Sakura. So everythings done for now. Solider let's get too work! *salutes back* Cool! Love it! KK!